Spamano Wonders
by Pah Jay
Summary: A lot of short one shots from the wonderful ideas of edwardsuoh13 on Tumblr. Rated T mostly for language, Lovi's beautiful language.
"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A voice behind him made Lovino perk up, looking around until his eyes landed on Antonio, pursing his lips before snapping back around to stare silently out the window again. The fairy knew he wouldn't be able to go out in the snow, even though he wanted to, it would only be trouble, he wasn't allowed to go out. Seeing Antonio getting ready to go have fun made his heart clench, but he knew to just let it go and ignore it, maybe go find something else to do and keep his mind off-

"It looks prettier if you actually go outside." Antonio hummed softly, smiling as he pulled on a jacket over his already long sleeved shirt, then grabbed his shoes to go after, wings seeming to flutter in anticipation as he walked over to the door. Lovino huffed, trying to ignore him, and it was working..-

'How did I get myself into this?'

Lovino stood on the snowy grounds- Well, it used to be snowy. With every step he took, the snow hissed and steamed under him, leaving behind dewy and burnt grass in his wake. It made him scowl, fidgeting every so often as he ignored the sounds and looked forward at the other fairy. While the Italian's wings seemed to tuck in and show how nervous he was, Antonio's were spread out, glow just like his face was, and shit..he wished he could be that happy for just once in his miserable life.

"Isn't so pretty, Lovi?" He spoke in a sing-song tone, a slight skip in his step as he spread out his arms and let out an airy sigh. "It is so wonderful, and it feels amazing!"

"I-i-it i-is cold.."

"Hehe! Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I promise!"

Lovino huffed, hands sinking further down into his pockets as his face seemed to go in more to his scarf, already tired of what should have been such a beautiful sight and feeling for him. But his powers just ruined it for him, just like it ruined-

 **SPLAT!**

"He-hey! What the hell, Antonio!" He yelled as the snowball hit him square in the jaw, and even though it didn't hurt, he was still pissed. "What was that for?" He growled, turning to look at that smug bastard that acted like he had done nothing wrong at all. "Oh, so that is how you wanna play?" He grinned, bending down so he could start making his own snowball. Wow, it actually looked perfect, he was pretty good at-

"Huh?" A look of horror crossed his face as it started to melt, making his eyes darken as he seemed to pale as the water seeped through his hand. Memories filled his head, his grandfather looming over him as Lovino just sat and watched the other fairies play in the snow.

 _"_ _Lovino, do you understand why you can't go outside?"_

 _"_ _Yes, grandpa.."_

 _"_ _I am sorry Lovino, I know you want to go outside and play, but I can't risk you getting into any trouble.."_

 _"_ _I know, grandpa.."_

His hands were shaking, body following as the tremors flowed through him, biting his lip as his eyes filled glazed over in tears, lungs constricting as his muscles tightened after every shake. He felt like he couldn't breath, the air seemed to be harder to grasp as his breath quickened in pace. He needed to get out of this, go back inside, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone-

"Lovi? What's the matter?"

Lovino snapped his head up to look at Antonio, still breathing pretty heavy as he fell flat on the ground suddenly so he was sitting, the ground hissing underneath him again, louder this time. That only made his panic flare up more, fists clenching tightly as he seemed to try and shift away from Antonio. Suddenly, he stood up, stomping the ground as he made his way back to the house. "I am going inside." He said suddenly, quickly so he could try and avoid any questions.

Antonio watched in shock, shaking his head as he walked after him, not trying to grab at him in case he would upset the fairy. "Lovi..Lovino, wait!" He called, huffing a bit as the Italian was already at the door. Scared, he quickly blurted out, "Was it something I did?" He feared the answer to that, waiting anxiously for a response. Though, the one he got was very unbelievable.

"N-no!" The fairy stuttered out, not turning to face him, instead just staring ahead, afraid to say anything. "I-I-I..I a-am ju-just getting really co-cold.." He didn't waste any time, sniffling to hide his tears as he rushed into the house and slammed the door shut, leaving Antonio behind in complete worry.

"Lovi.."


End file.
